Predictions
by Charchisto
Summary: A one shot related to Premature based before YD started! A discussion between Vlad and Cas about the Chosen One. Some spoilers for the future of the Eternal immortality series!


Predictions

"_Destined to reign, destined to rule.": 'Wunderkind' by Alanis Morissette_

_This song kind of inspired this song alongside Imogen Heap's 'Can't Take It In'. Both these songs are from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe soundtrack and got me started on this one shot._

_This links to Premature, so there may be spoilers for the story._

_This is based before Stokely, be aware of that!_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

Vlad was laid on his back looking up to the blue sky a slight smile on his face. Laid next to him was his best friend Cassel Dewtor who was also glazing up at the sky.

"I heard the wildest thing off my Dad you know," Cas began looking over to his best friend.

Vlad looked over to Cas. Cas was four years older than Vlad but sometimes he didn't look or act like it, at the moment it was more he didn't act like it.

"What's that?" Vlad asked rolling his eyes. "I bet it's something vampiric."

Cas smiled. "Yeah it is, but it's political."

"Spill," Vlad demanded.

"Apparently the Grand High Vampire isn't going to be in charge forever." Cas informed him.

Vlad sat up abruptly. "You're kidding, but he's been like in charge forever!"

Cas got up too. "I know, but Dad says there is this prophecy telling of a Chosen One who will bring the vampires out of the darkness to rule the world."

"Out of the darkness?" Vlad repeated almost amused. "They will turn to dust!"

Cas laughed. "Exactly; still it's interesting, because Dad said the Chosen One will come when the clans begin to fall."

Vlad winced. "You think that means the Grand High Vampire will be dust then?"

Cas shrugged. "Probably, but that's not a big loss to be honest."

Vlad nodded, Cas and Vlad both didn't like the Grand High Vampire, it was something, they actually agreed with their fathers on. They both believed he had too much power for someone who practically so little, he may occasionally deliver punishment but the ones who did break the law was in the Grand High Vampire's inner circle so they got away with it; it showed how corrupt the vampire system was.

"Still I doubt this Chosen One person will be any better," Vlad added.

"Or maybe he or she is one of us," Cas teased and they both burst out laughing at the impossibility.

Cas stopped laughing watching his best friend laugh, Vlad had always been a mature, kind person but as a vampire he had always been one step ahead...

Vlad was only ten and Cas was fourteen but when it came to vampire development Cas knew Vlad was far further along than he had been at that age and their respective clans had the same amount of power and influence as each other, they were literally equally matched, the only difference was that where Ingrid was the only girl in the Dracula household, Cas's mother was the only woman in the Dewtor household.

Could Vlad be the Chosen One?

Cas tried not to think of that but couldn't help himself, he knew Vlad would become more powerful than him, he had demonstrated that for as long as Cas remember.

Cas didn't mention this to Vlad because he knew that Vlad would just think he was kidding but Vlad could never deny that fact he advanced very fast for a "pre teen vampire".

"Well, let's just hope that whenever this new leader comes through they like breathers. That way we won't be seen as too bad at all for not wanting to bite people." Vlad grinned.

Cas smiled slightly looking at his best friend thinking through the past and how it seemed to indicate that Vlad may very well be the Chosen One.

Cas shook his head, Vlad couldn't be the Chosen One. Vlad was too nice, too good and honest; the Chosen One would be evil, cruel and drink blood the complete opposite to Vlad.

Cas couldn't see his innocent best friend as evil especially looking at him now in his light coloured clothing with marks on his face showing how often she smiled rather than frowned and the soft kindness that was obvious in his blue eyes.

Cas liked to think he looked similar to Vlad, he thought of him as a brother and as such when he looked at Vlad he liked to think he was seeing a younger version of himself, after all Vlad did have the same hair colour as him although it was tidier, skin colour which was pale for a breathers but not pale for vampires their age.

Vlad glared at Cas. "What are you staring at?"

Cas shook his head again. "Nothing."

Vlad raised his eyebrows but did not press the issue. "So is Ingrid still annoying you?"

Cas laughed. "Annoying me is a little bit of an understatement, she may be pretty and all but she's not my type at all."

"You mean she's too evil for you." Vlad corrected sniggering.

"Yes!" Cas agreed. "And besides we are related so that's kind of gross."

"Dad says that even though we are related, we aren't too closely related for it to matter," Vlad told him. "But if I'm honest I don't think Ingrid is right for you either."

Cas smiled. "Good, and you aren't saying that the Count actually approves of Ingrid chasing after me!"

Vlad snorted. "Actually no, and actually he told her to lay off you because he knows you don't like her very much."

"It may be better if she wasn't twelve years old, but being the attention seeking person she is i can't say I'm surprised." Cas sighed. "I'm going to have to deal with her somehow."

"As long as you don't hurt her," Vlad told him. "Because she is my sister and I'm not having her feeling hurt even by you!"

Cas chuckled. "She'll just have to deal with it, and I don't plan on hurting her."

"Good," Vlad shook his head.

_That was shorter than expected but aw well, this should have been released ages ago but I've been terribly busy so just so you know I haven't fallen off the face of the earth just been working a lot!_

_Anyway thank you for reading!_

_C_

_xx_


End file.
